surprise
by iceprincessrules
Summary: neji and tenten are married and on their way to having their first child see what kind adventures i have bestowed upon them. nejiten, naruhina, shikaino, sasusaku, leexarekusu  see deviant artist *shock777 for more details on her  M just to be safe.
1. ch 1 love making

Ch. 1 love making

Npov

"That was totally awesome." Tenten said while trying to catch her breath.

"I told you it would be." I commented. 'Well let's back up a bit.'

"Aww! Isn't he adorable." My aunt said to me as just a babe lying on the floor. 'Not that far back. Ah here we are the day when Naruto became the Hokage. It was a good day because he had ordered the Hyuga clan to remove the bird cage seal on all branch members. Which led to Tenten and myself at the alter to be married following after it was the honeymoon which is where we are now. Well a few minutes prior. We were standing out on the veranda of our suite. My arms around her slender waist and hers around my neck, she was wearing her dark brown spaghetti strap nightgown that ended about mid-thigh. Complementing her outfit were her chocolate brown fuzzy slippers. While I was still wearing my tux the only difference was that I didn't have the jacket on. My cufflinks were gone. My tie was loosened, shoes were off, and the first couple of buttons of my shirt were undone. We stared into each other eyes for a while; hers glistening in the moon light. Her hair was down from its usual style now the end of it was down to her waist. Her chocolate locks flowing with the gentle breeze.

"I love you." She whispered sweetly into my ear.

"I love you too." Suddenly I couldn't resist the urge to kiss my beautiful wife. So I did and she returned it with the same intensity and passion. We continued on like this until we couldn't take it anymore. Tenten jumped up linking her legs around my waist. I guided us through the room to the bed. Still making out with each other I might add. I landed on my back on the bed. Tenten on top straddling me our lips parted as we both gasped for air because we needed the oxygen. Then we continued onward. Tenten started to unbutton my shirt as I tried to strip her of her nightgown. After they both were removed she then started to take my pants off. While she was busy with that I was busy with kissing her neck. I started there and ended up at her breasts when she was done. It had become hard at this point. We had rolled over on the bed basically swapping positions with each other. I cupped her breast with my hand. They were the perfect size they weren't as small as Sakura's, but they weren't as large as Tsunade's they were about Hinata's size. Then I kissed her with more passion then I had before. "You ready?" I asked.

"Do it." She replied. I stuck it inside of her all the way as I slammed my lips against hers at the same time. I took it out shortly after. We laid there on the bed holding each other. Both us blushing we stared into each other eyes once more. 'Which brought us to where we are now?'

"Man that was totally wicked." She said catching her breath.

"I told you so." I replied.

Morning tpov

I woke up and slipped on my underwear and slipped on one of Neji's shirts. His bag was closer than mine was. I finished putting my arms through the sleeves of the shirt. Then I heard Neji wake up.

"You sleep well last night." He asked.

"I slept better with you here." He tried to pull me back in for round two, but I evaded him. "Sorry going to have to be quicker than that. Besides I'd like to go sight-seeing." I got up off the edge of the bed and walked towards the bathroom when I heard.

"I was going to wear that shirt today."

"This one?"

"Yeah."

I slipped it off and I heard a "Whoa ," as I headed toward the shower. I turned the shower on. I stepped inside and I hear "Mind if I join ya?"

"No c'mon in." he stepped inside. Once we were both in there. We started locking lips with each other. And it got hot and steamy in there. Not just because of the shower. It got so bad that I almost fainted in there because of all of the heat. Yeah it was that bad. We eventually got cleaned up and out of the shower. Once we were dressed. I put my up in a messy bun. We left our suite to go sightseeing. While we took a look around the souvenir stands. Something caught my eye a stuffed opossum. I dug into my wallet and purchased the creature. While having to give an explanation to my husband "It's for my cat."

"I didn't know you had one."

"Well I wasn't sure how you would have reacted to him. I mean he is a big boy."

"You mean like a fat cat."

"Yeah let's just leave it at that." The rest of our honeymoon went through like a breeze. Because before I knew it we were at my apartment getting the rest of my things.

"So where is this cat of yours?" he asked.

"He is in the basement of our new home."

"Oh." He replied. We get over to our new home with the rest of my belongings and get them unpacked. I had Neji follow me to the basement. Where my pet laid there in waiting for us. I get down there first and called his name. "Hikaru." Suddenly my cat pounced on me knocking me to the floor. Yes Neji I have a…


	2. ch 2 greeings of all kinds

Ch. 2 greetings of all kinds

Tpov

So we're here at our new home. When I looked up at Neji's face was in shock of surprise to find out that my big boy was a full grown male lion. Yes I have a lion for a pet. (I want one too, but I know that it would do more harm than good.) He got off of me and I stood to my feet. "Hikaru sit." I commanded and he obeyed.

"I assume that there is a story behind this." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. Knowing that I wasn't in any immediate danger. "Yes well my mom and dad when they were still around they told me that I could have a pet, the only catch was that it would have to be something that can protect me from intruders."

"How my attempts?" he asked gripping his hand until it turned white.

"One and Hikaru ripped the guys pants off. Didn't you my big boy." I said as Hikaru looked at me proudly. "I also liked him because he was the cutest of the litter." I bent down to the floor to scratch his dense mane.

_Flashback_

"_Okay Tenten it's time to pick out your cub." My mother said pushing my in the right direction._

"_Okay," my eight year old self said._

"_Remember choose wisely." I looked into the room where the cubs were in. I saw about three cubs all cute looking, but none of them had that spark that made me feel compelled to pick one of them. Suddenly the fourth cub pounced on me. I stared into his big golden eyes and knew he was the one. I walked out of the room with him on my shoulders._

"_Are you sure you want him. He's a bit on the wild side." The owner said._

"_Actually I wanted them all, but this guy came to me." I answered._

"_Really he's normally the one that repels people away."_

"_Maybe he likes me."_

"_Okay you ready to go." Mom said._

"_Yes, you hear that Hikaru we're going to be together forever." I said. He just smiled at me._

_End flashback_

Few weeks later npov

Okay Tenten should be home soon. She is ate the doctor's office. She hasn't been feeling well lately. So anyway I've prepared chicken parmesan and rice. I just finished with dinner preparations when she walked through the door.

"Hey hun, I'm home." She said.

"I'm in here." I said across the kitchen. She walked in and asked.

"What's all this for?" We both sat down at the table where our meal has been prepared.

"Well I know that you haven't been feeling well lately so I figured to do this to help you to try to get better. So what did the doctor say?"

"He said that…" She took a bite of the chicken.

"What?"

"Sorry, but I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Why is it serious?"

"Yes and no. look I'm just not ready to talk about it now okay." She said softly.

"Alright you can tell me when you are." I said taking a drink from my glass.

"Besides I'd rather deal with our other needs." She said finishing off her plate and taking it to the sink.

"What…oh those needs." It was like a light bulb went off in my head with what she meant. I took the rest of the dishes and put them in the dishwasher and fired it up so that I could help tend to those needs that Tenten was referring to.

Morning

I woke up to the sound of my wife puking her guts out in the toilet. 'lovely'. I walked inside and started rubbing her back.

"Morning…" she said while emptying the contents of her stomach.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have made that dinner. I know I don't cook that often."

"Neji, dinner was great." She said leaning back against the wall with my arm around her shoulders.

"Then why?"

"I'm throwing up not because of you cooking. I'm doing this because I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant."

"That's what the doctor told me. We're going to have a baby." We stood up me holding her up with my hands on her waist.

"We're going to have a baby." I picked her up and spun her around in joy that was until she threw up on me because I spun her around in her condition.


	3. ch 3 month three

Ch. 3 month 3

Tpov

"I'm so glad that the morning sickness is over." I said to the girls around me. We were at Hinata's house. Catching up on each other's gossip, out of all of us Sakura and Sasuke were first to be married and currently working on having their third child. Naruto and Hinata were next and with their first. Their having twins. Neji and I came after that with news of our endeavors, and last was Ino and Shikamaru recently wed and are still trying on their first. "Now I just feel tired and bloated." I said stroking my slightly visible baby bump.

"Meanwhile when is Sasuke going to realize that I'm getting tired and carrying all of the kids and getting fat. I know he wants to revive his clan, but there is only so much I can take as a woman." Sakura complained

"There is protection." Hinata suggested.

"He doesn't believe in it. What happens you know happens."

"Have you tried talking to him." I asked.

"I did, but…"

"Then refuse his sexual desires." Ino said.

"Yeah how do you think that Neji is so trained? He doesn't force me into doing anything that I don't want to do."

"I'll give it a shot. So anyway enough about me, what about you, Ino?"

"What about me?" she asked.

"Yeah what about you and Shikamaru have you had any success in the family department?"

"No not yet, but we're working on it."

"Why not take my advice of what I told Sakura?"

"Resist him?"

"Yeah trust me it makes things steamier in bed."

Two weeks later

"Tenten you were right." Ino said walking into the house.

"I was? What was I right about?" I asked her coming to sit down at the couch. Luckily Neji was out with the guys at the moment.

"_Sigh_ about not fulfilling shika-kun's sex drive."

"Oh how did it go?" I asked.

"Well it was totally awesome. Who knew that lazy ass could have so much passion. Well anyway I resisted him like you said then one night last week. He had come home from his mission. I was in the process of getting ready for bed."

_Flashback Ino's pov_

_I was in our room getting ready for bed. When I heard the door? I immediately grabbed my kunai thinking that it was an intruder. I walked through the shadows of the narrow hallway. The footsteps became louder than a thud. "Troublesome coffee table." Thank goodness it was shika-kun I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. I saw his ears twitch at the sound._

"_Ino-babe why are you holding the kunai?" he asked._

_Shikamaru's pov_

_I asked her the question. I couldn't resist the urge anymore before she could explain. I rushed up to her and kissed. Then the flood gates opened to a full make-out session. My hand travelled up her tank top that she's wearing. Well I should say was, while hers was undoing my pants. I took the kunai from her and tore off her short shorts along with her thong. I'll tell you what. She's got a firm ass. I instinctively grabbed it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I carefully guided us to our room. We got into the room. I shut and locked the door._

_End flashback_

Tpov

"See I told you."

"Yeah I'm glad I did because of it. Now I'm pregnant."

"Wow that was quick are you sure it's not your mind playing tricks on you."

"I'm sure."

"Well then congratulations."

"Thank you I've got to go tell Sakura. Bye."

"Bye." She ran out to the house and I was left alone.

That night

I had been in the kitchen baking like a banshee. I heard the door open and close. "Neji is that you?" I hadn't noticed him already in the kitchen behind me until he put his head and my shoulder and his arms around my waist. "How was training today?"

"It's getting very boring without you there. I like you better for a sparring partner rather than lee."

"See I told you I was good for something."

"That and among other things. Plus you smell like baked goods."

"I know it's like once I get started with this I couldn't stop." I had made enough pies to go around the Kohana twelve. "I'll go ahead and draw up a bath if you give these pies to our friends."

"hn"

"After that we'll have some 'fun' later."

"Back in a flash." He left with them to distribute them. I went to get the bath ready for his return. I heard the door again along with light footsteps not belonging to my husband. Quietly I lurked into our room and grabbed my staff that was behind the door. I crept back into the bathroom. I waited a minute before coming out. I went around the corner. To find the intruder he threw his shruiken at me. I quickly dodged them barely. He then threw a couple of kunai. I blocked them with my staff. He then kicked me hard into my side. I grabbed my side immediately. 'My baby.' Suddenly I heard the smash of a window and a "Get away from my wife." Before I reached into an unconscious state.

Npov

I was returning home from the errand that I just did. I saw the door opened slightly. I walked up there cautiously to find Tenten holding her side carefully. I ran inside seeing the intruder near her.

"Get away from my wife!" I yelled as I heard a low growl emanating from the hallway. "Hikaru get him." He jumped up and practically killed the man to find out it was a clone. I knelt down where Tenten is. I noticed that she is out like a light. I picked her up and carried her to the hospital.

Next morning tpov

I woke up in a place that was not my room. Then my memories of last night came flooding through my mind. 'the baby.' I saw neji sleeping in the chair next to the bed. He woke up shortly after. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. And tsunade came in with my medical record.

"Hows the baby?" I asked.

"Your child will be just fine. But you might want to take it easy for a while." She said.

"Okay I will"

"Thank god." He said after she left the room. "I thought I might lose you. Both of you." He put his hand on my belly for the first time for what seemed like a long time. Even though it was just yesterday morning. He pecked my there and on the cheek which led to the forehead, the nose, then my lips. The kisses became more passionate more intense that the heart monitor that I'm hooked up to was saying that my heart rate was going off the charts. It was so bad that the nurses had to come into the room and neji practically on top of my. Oh yeah awkward.


	4. ch 4 month 4

Ch. 4 month 4

Tpov

"See I told you so." I said to him.

"I know I heard you the fifth time." He said sounding congested.

"I told you not to exhaust and worry yourself sick about me and what do you do the opposite."

"I'm just trying to look out for our family."

"I know, but what good are you if you end up like this." I sat up at the end of the hospital bed. "This is supposed to be a joyous time for us not a stressful one."

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to be so much of a workaholic."

"I'm not saying that you should stop, but not take up as many missions. I had to give up training to not harm our child. I'd just want you home a little more. Now eat your peeled apple before I take it away."

"Okay," he said agreeing to it all. "The doctor said that I should be able to leave by morning. Plus to take some time off to get a little r and r. so I was thinking that we'd go get some of the nursery furniture."

"I'd like that. Well I've got to make a few stops and I'll be back later tonight."

"See ya later."

I left the hospital to return home to find my package had arrived. I took it out to the backyard and set it up. "Neji is either going to hate it or love it. Either way I think it's a good idea."

Next morning npov

I woke up that morning with Tenten in the chair with her feet propped up onto the bed and hands across her slightly larger baby bump. She stirred awake.

"Take a picture it'll last longer."

_Knock…knock_

Tsunade walked in checked my vitals and chart. "How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"A lot better."

"That's good. Now you free to go, but I'm making you take the next two weeks off to give you a chance to relax. Tenten make sure he does."

"Yes, milady I've already made some preparations."

"Now I'll see you later."

"Yes milady." We both said as she exited the room.

Later that afternoon

"What is this?" I asked her while pointing at a piece of furniture in the backyard.

"It's a hammock."

"I know what it is. I'd meant why is it doing here?"

"I got it for you. It's a way to help relieve some of the stress that you've been building up inside. Tsunade told me that you've got to relax or else you're going to have a stroke." Tears welling up in her eyes and she buried her face into my chest. Tears are streaming down her face.

Tpov

Damn this blasted hormones one minute I'm happy the next I'm sobbing into my husband's chest. Which is so nice by the way?

"Oh well let's have a seat."

"Okay." We sat down on the hammock she sat between my legs. My hands on her stomach. We swung back and forth in it.

Npov

I felt relatively at ease in this thing. As the thought of parenthood came to mind. Just think we're going to be parents of a child in about five months. I can't wait…Tenten right about this thing… I do feel…more re…laxed…

Tpov

I noticed he had fallen asleep. I got off of it with ease. Went inside the house to take care of my cat.


	5. ch 5 month 5

Ch. 5 month 5

Tpov

I'm half way through my pregnancy and I'm really showing like there is no way of hiding this thing from anyone. So anyway we are in the hospital about to find out what sex is the child. I can't wait. We finally start getting the nursery ready.

"Tenten, the doctor will see you now." Nurse said. We got up and headed towards the back got inside the room she directed us to. I sat on the chair. We waited a while before the doctor came in.

"Hello," she said with a smile on her face looking at my chart.

"Hey Shizune." We replied in unison.

"So what are we here for today?"

"We are here for an ultrasound to find what our child is going to be."

"Okay." She rubbed that cool gel on me. It sent a chill up my spine. She then turned on the machine and put the wand on my stomach. I saw our child for the first time. I looked over to my husband who was currently holding my hand. He was mesmerized by what he saw on the screen. "You ready to find out the sex of the baby?"

"Yes." He answered. She moved the wand down a bit.

"It looks like a little girl will be joining your family." She turned off the machine. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"No, I don't what about you, Hun?" he asked me.

"Yeah when can I have my normal body back?"

"Soon enough." He replied cleaning the gel off of me.

"Easy for you to say you can still fit into your clothes."

"Well anyway we'll see you guys next month." Shizune said as she left the room.

"Alright." We left the hospital and walked around the village for a while. Well that was until we ran into lee.

"Afternoon Neji and Tenten tell me how my comrades are today?" he asked.

"We're fine and you how were your mission." Neji answered.

"The mission was a success. Yosh! I see your child has grown." He said looking at my stomach.

"Yes, she has. It's been what three months since you last saw her." I put my hand to my stomach. "So how are you and Arukusu?" (His wife)

"I am on my way to see her now. I just got back from Tsunades office reporting back from my mission."

"Well we'll see you around."

"Yes and Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"You are growing into the mother figure that I knew you would become."

"Thanks bye."

"Bye." Lee ran off towards his home as we headed towards ours. We walked through the door.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" I asked him while taking off my shoes by the door and going towards the kitchen.

"Whatever you make will be fine." He answered.

"Are you sure?" I asked reassuringly.

"Yes." He replied.

Npov

I probably shouldn't have said that at the time it seemed like a good idea, but now as I look at the plate before me. It looked like everything including the kitchen sink was involved in this. Here's what is most terrifying she liked it. I stared at it questionably. I took a bite of it. Then swallowed it, it wasn't the worst nor the best I've eaten. So I continued. We finished our dinner got cleaned up and curled up on the couch. We got real comfy on the couch. That was until I was hit with a sudden was nausea.

"You okay, Neji?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You look pale more than usual." That was it my stomach couldn't handle it anymore. Luckily Tenten saw this coming and quickly handed me a trash can. I then heaved the contents of my stomach into the can about a minute or so later there was nothing left in my stomach to upchuck. Tenten had given me some pink medicine for it. I still felt like crap though. "I'll try to keep the cravings to myself."

"Yes please me and my stomach both will thank you." I answered as another round of puke occurred.


	6. ch 6 month 6

Ch. 6 month 6

Tpov

Here it is the day that you've all been waiting for. No Neji is not going to put on a strip show for you. Its picture day it was Neji's idea that once a week that we would have a few photos taken and put them in an album. Sort of like a timeline of my pregnancy. I like doing it and oddly enough so does Neji. Anyway so we're at home in the living room. Neji is setting the camera on the tripod also setting the time. I'm in my rocking chair with my hand on my stomach.

"Okay I've set the timer to go off every two minutes. The other camera is ready to go." We have another camera that Neji uses the one that he has is the better one of the two. We take a lot of photos so we can pick out our favorites.

"Okay." During the photography session I've changed positions and into clothes form bathing suits to overalls. He likes to have variety. Suddenly I felt a kick. The camera took a shot of my shocked expression. "Neji come here." He walked over to me. I was up against the wall with the angle of the camera it would have gotten a look at me from the side.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"No." I grabbed his hand and placed it where the baby had kicked previously. Instantly as if on cue the baby kicked into his hand and camera went off with another shot. The last shot the camera took was of us smiling at each other. Yes, Neji smiled not smirked. It was a genuine smile. The camera had captured our moment.

"I think we have enough photos." He said walking over to turn off the camera. I walked on over to the couch and sat down gently. It's getting harder to get in and out of these things now.

"Just think in a couple of months we'll be parents."

"I can't wait." He joined me on the couch with putting his feet on the armrest and his head on my lap in front of my enlarged stomach. Meanwhile I was fiddling with his hair.

"Are you sure it's safe to put your head there?"

"She wouldn't kick her dad."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm her dad."

"Yeah because that's the answer to everything."

"Why not?"

"That doesn't explain why is the sky blue or if past, present, and future co-inside simultaneously or if they are three separate times." (I saw that part on big bang theory.)

"Well uh…"

"I didn't think so."

"So maybe not every question, but it does answer some."

"Like…"

"Like when she opens her eyes and they look like mine."

"More like wide eyes how about my hair."

"Sure who wouldn't want to have a thick-head?" I glared at him. "Of hair."

"That's what I thought."


	7. ch 7 month 7

Ch. 7 month 7

**All songs can be found on YouTube if you want to follow along with the song to see how it goes. And if you do not know who Josh Turner and Josh Groban are I would suggest you look them up now before reading this. **

npov

Its month seven out of nine and Tenten just found out that she has to put on some more weight. So yeah you can imagine the position she's in. plus I've been on frequent missions so I'm not home a lot. So yeah welcome to my life. Also her cravings have gotten a lot weirder. Just last night she wanted deviled egg with ice cream with a side of ketchup. I know gross right. So anyway the girls are out today they went to the spa.

Tpov spa

Here we are. The girls dragged me here. I preferred staying at home sharpening my weapons, but instead I'm here. So we're all that would be me, mina 'Kiba's fiancé', Hinata, Sakura, Arukusu 'Lee's wife, and Ino are in the hot tub just soaking. We were catching up on our latest gossip and to talk about the men in our lives.

"So how far are Tenten?" mina asked.

"I'm seven months with a girl and tired of having to haul this entire ass. What about the rest of you guys." I replied.

"Kiba and I have set a date for the wedding and no kids for a while."

"I'm with Tenten seven months and a son." Sakura said.

"Five months and won't tell anyone just yet." Ino said.

"Any day now with twin boys." Hinata said.

"What about you Arukusu?" Sakura asked.

"I'm about four months." She answered blushing.

"…"

"You're as big as Hinata." I said.

"Did you do invetro?" Ino asked.

"No this was all natural."

"…"

"Damn." I said.

"Tenten!" Hinata said about my language.

"Well if she is like this now what will she looks like when she is about as far as we are."

"Well a lot of bed rest is involved." Sakura said.

"How many do you think you'll have?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know nor care. I just want them to be healthy." She answered.

"Why don't we go to a karaoke bar tonight?" Ino asked everyone.

"I'm only going if the guys go." I said not really wanting to go.

"Okay." She said.

That night

The guys met us at the bar minus Kiba and mina. We sat down had dinner. The guys had a couple of drinks minus lee. We didn't want to be kicked out of the establishment. The girls and I sang a couple of numbers. Even Hinata and Naruto did elephant love song from Moulin rouge. Now being as outgoing as Naruto is he went first from the guys.

"Alright this is going out to a very special woman." Hinata blushed like a ripe tomato.

WOULD YOU GO WITH ME~ josh turner

Would you go with me if we rolled down streets of fire  
>Would you hold on to me tighter as the summer sun got higher<br>If we roll from town to town and never shut it down

Would you go with me if we were lost in fields of clover  
>Would we walk even closer until the trip was over<br>And would it be okay if I didn't know the way

If I gave you my hand would you take it  
>And make me the happiest man in the world<br>If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl  
>Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea<br>Let me know if you're really a dream  
>I love you so, so would you go with me<p>

Would you go with me if we rode the clouds together  
>Could you not look down forever<br>If you were lighter than a feather  
>Oh, and if I set you free, would you go with me<p>

If I gave you my hand would you take it  
>And make me the happiest man in the world<br>If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl  
>Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea<br>Help me tie up the ends of a dream  
>I have to know, would you go with me<br>I love you so, so would you go with me

End song

"Who's next?" Arukusu asked.

"I'll go." Sasuke got up there and selected his song.

My confession~ Josh Groban

I have been blind  
>Unwilling<br>To see the true love  
>You're giving<br>I have ignored every blessing  
>I'm on my knees<br>Confessing...

That I feel myself surrender  
>Each time I see your face<br>I am staggered by your beauty  
>Your unassuming grace<br>And I feel my heart is turning  
>Falling into place<br>I can't hide it  
>Now hear my confession<p>

I have been wrong about you  
>I thought I was strong without you<br>For so long  
>Nothing could move me<br>For so long  
>Nothing could change me<p>

Now I feel myself surrender  
>Each time I see your face<br>I am captured by your beauty  
>Your unassuming grace<br>And I feel my heart is turning  
>Falling into place<br>I can't hide it  
>Now hear my confession<p>

You are the air that I breathe  
>You're the ground beneath my feet<br>When did I stop believing

Cause I feel myself surrender  
>Each time I see your face<br>I am staggered by your beauty  
>Your unassuming grace<br>And I feel my heart (is turning)  
>Falling into place<br>I can't hide it  
>Now hear my confession<p>

I can't hide it  
>Now hear my confession<p>

Hear my confession  
>(And I feel my heart is turning<br>Falling into place)

End song

"I'll go next." Shikamaru got up on stage. "I know this will sound corny, but here's to my gorgeous wife."

Telling the world~ Taio Cruz (movie Rio)

Every part in my heart I'm giving out  
>Every song on my lips I'm singing out<br>Any fear in my soul I'm letting go  
>And anyone who ask I'll let them know<p>

She's the one, she's the one  
>I say it loud<br>She's the one, she's the one  
>I say it proud<p>

Ring a bell, Ring a bell  
>For the whole crowd<br>Ring a bell, Ring a bell

I'm telling the world  
>That I've found a girl<br>The one I can live for  
>The one who deserves<p>

Every part in my heart I'm giving out  
>Every song on my lips I'm singing out<br>Any fear in my soul I'm letting go  
>And anyone who ask I'll let them know<p>

She's the one, she's the one  
>I say it loud<br>She's the one, she's the one  
>I say it proud<p>

Ring a bell, Ring a bell  
>For the whole crowd<br>Ring a bell, Ring a bell

I'm telling the world  
>That I've found a girl<br>The one I can live for  
>The one who deserves<p>

To give all my heart  
>A reason to fly<br>The one I can live for  
>A reason for life<p>

Oe oh oe oh  
>Yeah yeah<br>Oe oh oe oh  
>Yeah yeah<br>Oe oh oe oh  
>Yeah yeah<p>

End song

He finished his song and sat back down and Ino wrapped her arms around his neck. "That was very sweet of you." She said.

"I guess it's my turn." Lee got up to the stage and pick up the mike

Eye candy~ josh turner

She's as pretty as a model on TV  
>you got to see her, to believe me.<br>That little lollipop will really make your jaw drop,  
>You get to staring, you can't stop.<p>

Sweet as a honey bee hive  
>She got my attention from the get go<br>She goes a walkin' on by  
>She's a looking so fine<br>She's a little piece of eye candy

When the good Lord made that little looker,  
>He must have used a whole lot of sugar.<br>Maybe that's the reason that I crave her  
>So much flavor all the time.<p>

Sweet as a honey bee hive  
>She got my attention from the get go<br>She goes a walkin' on by  
>She's a looking so fine<br>She's a little piece of eye candy

She gets me higher then anything can.  
>She melts my heart when she's holding my hand.<p>

Let me tell you a little something 'bout her kisses,  
>They ain't nutritious, but they're delicious.<br>If your looking for a woman whose a goddess,  
>Or the hottest, she's it.<p>

Sweet as a honey bee hive  
>She got my attention from the get go<br>She goes a walkin' on by  
>She's a looking so fine <p>

Sweet as a honey bee hive  
>She got my attention from the get go<br>She goes a walkin' on by  
>She's a looking so fine<p>

She's a little piece of eye candy  
>eye candy hey yeah yeah<p>

End song

"Yosh!" he screamed as his white teeth shined.

"You're turn Hun." I said.

"Do I have to?" he pleaded.

"You're the only one who hasn't gone yet."

"No, I'm good."

"Please for me." I stared into his eyes.

"Fine, but only for you." He said as he was walking up there.

"Have you ever heard him sing before?" Arukusu asked.

"I've heard him humming in the shower, but that is about it."

He got up on stage and selected his song.

I wouldn't be a man~ josh turner

There's a slow moon rising  
>It's shining on your skin<br>The way your body moves me  
>I know there's no holdin' back<br>No holdin' back

I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this  
>I wouldn't be a man if a woman like you<br>Was anything I could resist  
>I'd have to be from another planet<br>Where love doesn't exist  
>I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this<p>

I can feel passion flowing  
>As you fall into my arms<br>The secret way you touch me  
>Tells me there's no holdin' back<br>No holdin' back

I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this  
>I wouldn't be a man if a woman like you<br>Was anything I could resist  
>I'd have to be from another planet<br>Where love doesn't exist  
>I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like<br>Roll with me baby all night long  
>Soul to soul with me baby all night long<p>

I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this  
>I wouldn't be a man if a woman like you<br>Was anything I could resist  
>I'd have to be from another planet<br>Where love doesn't exist  
>I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this<p>

End song

When he finished his song he sat back on down next to me.

"I think I fell in love with you all over again."

"Why?"

"Because your singing voice is a complete turn on."

"Is that all?" he leans in towards me.

"Well there are more on that list, but we have a lot of listening ears around us."

"TMI Tenten TMI." Sakura said.

"Yeah really." Naruto said

"What I'm sure that you all have quirks about your spouse that you like." I said.

"Yeah, but we're not as bold about admitting them like you are Tenten." Hinata said.

"Alright enough it's been a long day and we need to get home." Ino said getting up with Shikamaru behind her.

"Bye guys." We all said to one another as we paid our tabs and left.


	8. ch 8 nursery

Ch. 8 nursery

Npov

So we're here month 8/9. Man what a ride between now her crazy cravings, hormonal mood swings. I've been the target of it all. Well now we've reach a part of where I leave to go finish the nursery.

Meanwhile tpov

I cannot believe he absolutely banned me from going into the nursery to see the progress, but I mean come on all I like to do is see it and here is his excuse. "All of the paint fumes and loose nails are harmful to you and our little girl." :P I swear he's been like this since the attack a couple of months ago and that was a long time ago.

That evening

"Tenten, can you come here for a second?" Neji asked.

"Sure give me a minute." I got to my feet slowly and waddled my way towards to the end of the hallway where Neji is. He then put a blindfold on me and led me into a room that had a plush carpet. I could tell because I didn't have any shoes or socks on my feet.

"Tenten."

"Yeah."

"You can take off the blindfold now." I took off the blindfold to find that the walls were a lavender color. The floor had a white plush carpet and a light wood stain crib beside it was a rocking chair that had the same stain. On the other side of it was a white changing table. Plus a giant panda bear sitting in the cushioned rocker.

"What do you think?" I turned around to face him looked into his eyes wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I really wanted to jump into his arms and make-out, but for safety this way is just as effective.

Next day

I received a phone call from Arukusu saying that she needed me to go with her to her doctor appointment because lee was out on a mission. I told her I would be there. So here we are she's having her first ultra sound. The doctor put that get on her. We scoped out the babies.

"Let's see you have two girls and six boys." The doctor said.

"Wow when you said that you wanted kids you got them. All eight of them." I said.

"Well Mrs. Rock I'd say that we will probably need to keep you here once you start your third trimester."

"What? Is that really necessary?" she asked.

"Yes we'd like to keep you under constant surveillance because your trimester will be the most difficult for you due to how many kids you're having."

"Fine." We left soon after that.

"Why didn't you say anything else?" I asked.

"It wouldn't have done any good I'd still have to go there in the end. I know Lee isn't going to be happy about it."

"Okay change of topic. I know you should come with me to my yoga class."

"Really are you sure."

"Yes you can besides you look like you could use some anyway."

Yoga class

So here we are in class and we're doing some downward facing dog pose when I felt a jolt in my lower abdomen and some liquid run down my legs.

"Ah!" I screamed

"You okay Tenten." The instructor asked.

"No, I think my water just broke."

"Moegi."

"Yes mam."

"Alert Neji of what just happened we'll meet you there at the hospital."

"Got it." She ran off meanwhile the group tried to get me to the hospital as quickly as they could.

Meanwhile npov

The guys and I were at the barbeque restaurant. Suddenly I see Moegi running as she ran inside toward our table and said.

"You are one tough Hyuga to find you know that." She said to me.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked confusingly.

"Ah man what was it?" she scrunched up her nose to think of what is it that she wanted to tell me.

"Does it have to deal with training?" Kiba asked.

"No." she answered.

"Konohamaru?" Naruto suggested.

"No." she repeated.

"Tenten?" I asked.

"Ah yes now I remember she went into labor."

"What?"


	9. ch 9 labor of love

Ch. 9 labor of love

Npov

"Tenten went into labor." Moegi said to us.

"What?" I asked

"I said Tenten…"

"I know what was said. I meant how?" I got up leaving the guys totally forgetting them for the moment.

"Well Tenten and Arukusu were in their yoga class. At first she was okay, but we did this position and it happened."

Hospital

We arrived at the emergency room in the nick of time. I saw Tenten on the hospital bed being rolled into the ER.

"Tenten."

"Hyuga get your ass over here." She yelled. I quickly ran over to her and grabbed her hand.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Aside from having to push a human being out of my ass, peachy."

"Okay we're going to need you to start pushing on the count of three. 1…2…3 push." She pushed as hard as she could. "8…9…10 stop." She stopped as I felt relief rushing to my hand. "Okay and 3 push."

"Dammit Neji this is your fault."

"Okay I see the head give us one final push." She did and once she did it all happened like a dream. That baby came out and was immediately cleaned, weighed, measured, and wrapped in a pink blanket. They had placed her in Tenten's lap.

"How about we name her Melody Raven Hyuga?" I asked.

"I'd like that." She answered as the nurse finished putting the cast around my hand. I'll tell you guys this. She's got an iron grip. Anyway she handed over our little girl to me I held her in my arms. I had a series of emotions was over me. The feeling that I had was that I was happy see my daughter for the first time. The other feeling was me being incompetent of being able to protect my little girl. Then when I looked into her chocolate brown eyes those feelings that had were gone. I got up and walked outside of the room to let Tenten get some rest. We were in a regular room at the time when I held the babe in my arms. I stood there in the hallway where everyone else was and showed them our creation.

"Oh she is so cute." Ino said "I can't wait to have ours."

"I know it will make an excellent addition to the family." Shikamaru said.

Ino gave him a look of surprise.

"What?"

"That's the nicest thing you've said throughout my whole pregnancy."

"Why? What does he normally say?" I asked.

"He normally just complains a lot."

"Yeah because you won't tell me the gender or how many she's carrying."

"Because I want them to be a surprise."

"Them…them. You're carrying multiples. How many kids have you been carrying?"

"Three."

"Three?"

"Yeah." She half laughed.

"Oh boy." He fainted to the floor.

"Shika-kun."

After a while I went back inside to sit down in the chair and fell asleep.

The next day tpov

I woke up that next morning to find that our little girl wasn't in her bed. I panicked for a minute or two because when I turned around I saw Neji holding her as he slept in the chair beside my bed.

"Well isn't this a Kodak moment." I croaked. He turned his head towards me.

"Well good morning to you to." He got up and handed me our child. "We did it."

"What is this **we** business. I'm the one who has done all of the heavy lifting, but in couldn't have done it without your help with all of the morning sickness, mood swings…"

"Your cravings."

"My crave…wait a minute what about them?"

"Nothing just that they were a little weird."

"They were not."

"One meal left me with stomach pains for two days."

"Crybaby." I looked at the baby's eyes they were same as mine. "Do you think that I'll be any good at it?"

"Knowing you, you'll do it with deadly accuracy." She smiled at me.

3-4months later

"C'mon we're going to be late." I said holding our child in my arms.

"Why are you so insistent on going to see Arukusu at the hospital?"

"Because she is the wife of our teammate, she was there for us. So we're going to be there for them."

"Oh well let's get going."

Hospital

"Lee before we go in I'd like to say I'm sorry for whatever bad things I might say." Arukusu said holding Lee's hand.

"There is nothing that you can say that will make me think otherwise."

"Okay are you guys ready?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," they both said.

"Alright let's get started on the count of three I need you to start pushing. 1…2…3 and push." She did push while gripping Lee's hand. "Okay and stop." She did and started to breath heavily. A few minutes pass by. She gripped even harder to his hand. "Alright let's try this again 1…2…3 and push." She pushed even harder this time.

"Lee I'm going to kick your ass after all this."

"I can see it crowning."

"Son of a bitch." The first child was out and taken to be cleaned.

"And stop. You're doing great."

"She is right you are." He said to her as he wiped her brow.

"1…2…3 and push."

"Oh shut up Lee we both know that this is your damn fault. If you had just kept that thing inside your latex jumpsuit I wouldn't be in this situation."

"And stop." This process continues on for about the next couple of hours.

Evening

Lee and Arukusu are in a regular room. She is on the bed and Lee in the chair beside her bed timing himself to hold each child equally. "Lee next time wear protection." She fell asleep after that.


End file.
